Star Wars: The Sundry League
by Angus Slash Wylde
Summary: A Jack Of All Trades Gangster, a Crime Boss and father, a Bounty Hunter Mother, a Catalyst, and a drunk Jedi, fighting for numerous different things, unveil a secret in the Galaxy that will sit them in the middle of the biggest war they won't see.
1. Chapters 1 through 3

Chapter 1: Arrival

The _Disunion_, a small Corellian ship, came out of hyperspace above Coruscant. A lone man piloted it, gunned it, and watched its systems. He had medium blonde hair, and cool blue eyes. His body was well-built as a twenty something man his age should have. He was a heart-breaker to ladies and some guys if they swung that way. He wore only his pants on-board, because the ship still didn't have a climate-control system, so he was forced to leave the engine room open. It got a little hot.

Some pilot jargon came through the muffled speaker above the viewport. "This is the starship landing at Menari Spaceport, Jason Maupoc speaking," Jason said, with a slightly accented baritone voice. Some urgent sounding speak came through the speaker this time. He smirked, making dimples in his smooth tanned skin.

He turned his seat to the left side of the control panels, tapping on the red tinted screen. It glowed in the semi-dark cockpit. It was to be slightly cold, with a soft breeze, a perfect day for a heist.

He chose Menari because of its remoteness to the rest of the city. Their technology was primitive in comparison to Bulova, and the airwaves easily hacked. He also liked it because of its closeness to a good part of the under levels, a place that smugglers, swindlers, and criminals liked to call "Wanted Paradise". Raiht's Bar and Escort Services served all the scum of that planet.

When he finally touched down on Menari, he closed the viewport shield in the cockpit after viewing how many people were out there. He closed the vents to the engine room. He put on a thin white long sleeve shirt, a grey vest, and a black jacket. He attached his holster to his belt and put his DL22 blaster pistol in it. He equipped the back holster, and over it, he put his long black trench coat.

He walked down the hallway that circled the gunner turrets, and opened a small door which looked like a closet. Inside sat 4 assault rifles, but Jason chose the black E11, the same kind the stormtroopers used. By now, the troopers outside would be getting anxious and tired. Some might become trigger happy. As if on cue, Jason heard a loud blast, and quickly looked over to where he thought the blast came from. He looked back over to his rifle and finished loading it.

He walked out to the landing ramp, pushed his palm onto the hydraulic release, and he listened to the hiss as the ramp came down. On the ramp's outer camera, he saw the troops ready and poised for an attack. He set his rifle on a shelf, took a flash bang from that shelf, and tossed it out. He then closed his eyes and put his fingers in his ears. He waited 4 seconds, and opened his eyes and ears, picked up his rifle, and stepped slowly down the landing ramp.

Jason saw the stormtroopers laying there in agony, their systems in their helmets disabled, their eyes and ears shot. He aimed his rifle to the ones that made the most threat, such as the ones controlling the E-web, and the one dark trooper they had. His blasts were quick and in bursts; he aimed for the helmet, and on the face for the officers. He put his rifle in the holster beneath his trenchcoat, and then began to take their things. "These should fetch a nice price," he stated, taking the uniforms. He took time to organize the things, and put them in the correct places. The helmets and armor went into the armor closet; the uniforms went into the apparel closet. He stuck the weapons into his larger armory, and the gear into boxes labeled certain things.

He walked out of Menari spaceport wearing some sunglasses to shield his eyes from onlookers. His first mission was to find a turbolift, which he did within the first few seconds. He pushed the button labeled "153" with a gloved finger. The turbolift quickly began to descend.

When it stopped, he had to take off his sunglasses. It was too dark, and there were no troops down there anyway. He looked across the street, and saw a sign for Coruscant Apartments. He looked down the street and saw the flashing lights of the bar. Like a mosquito, he walked down the street towards the lights. He pushed open the glass door of the bar and nodded to the bartender, and glanced over to the dancers, then back at the bartender, who pointed his finger down a hallway. Jason once again nodded and proceeded down that hallway. He counted the rooms on the left. He knocked on the 3rd door. A slot opened just under the sign saying 'Coran Black'. "Jason 'Shadowfire' Maupoc, Gun-for-hire," he said, monotonously, as if he had done so every day in his life. The door opened, and a shorter, older man was behind the door, probably in his late sixties. He stood there with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Hello Dad."

"Come inside, I have some bad news."

"I heard," Jason said, as they both sat down on opposite couches. "What's the news?"

"The holonet says that the Stormtroopers are going to begin a full scale blockade and military control of Corellia, to weed out all the smugglers, and hopefully find some elsewhere."

"They just have to ste-wait, isn't mom still there?"

"Yeah, Jacella's still there, she's working as a bounty hunter for the crime lords."

"Buisness is going to be rough for her, and even us, dad."

"I know." A man entered knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's the bartender," the man said, "Coran, turn on the Vidscreen."

"Alright," he said, grabbing the remote from the desk and pressing a button. The window behind his desk began to display an image of the news. The blockade was beginning.

"Shit," Jason said.

"You can say that again, but don't waste your breath. We need a plan."

"Know what I say? I say we go in there and blast those rocketards out of the sky, grab mom, and make a b-line for Nar Shadda, the only planet the Empire can't touch."

"Good plan, just one tiny flaw."

"And what's that."

"They have a well trained fleet of vessels that can probably outrun us, outgun us, and outlast us. We have a space transport, and an A-Wing. We need a stealthier approach."

"Get an imperial vessel! I hear they're selling Lambda cruisers with forged IDs for a good price in the Market."

"Alright, let's dial 'em up, can't hurt, can it?" Coran said, pressing a few more buttons on the remote. An image of a young man appeared.

"Hey Coran, what's up? Got some stuff to sell?"

"No, we have some stuff to buy."

"Of course, what do you need?"

"We need a Lambda Shuttle with a forged ID, one that wasn't reported missing, a good, solid, safe ID Signature."

"Alright, need anything else? Some stormtrooper gear to appear inconspicuous perhaps?"

"No, I just nabbed some," Jason said.

"I think we're fine. Just get it ready for us by the time we get there."

* * *

Chapter 2: The Black Market

"It's hot as hell in here Jason!"

"I know that dad; I haven't been able to get a heater in here yet."

"It feels like you've already got one."

"That's the engine room, if I had a heater, I could turn it up slightly less then hellish."

"Just get us there quick before I die of heat stroke."

"Dad, you'll die of old age before you die of heat stroke, remember when you were trapped in the middle of the Dune sea with all your armor on?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't 67 years old back then."

"Not even someone in their prime could survive that, you're bionic, dad."

"That's just my arms and legs."

"…which is more than most people have."

"I couldn't stand just having one arm or one leg be augmented."

"Yeah, the only thing closer to you than OCD is Mr. Jack Daniels."

"Jason, like I said before, getting drunk is a lot less fun if you don't have people."

"That still doesn't make sense."

"Exactly."

"Well," Jason looked at the charts, "we're about 2 minutes to arrival on Nar Shadda. We're coming out of hyperspace right above where the Black Market station is."

"Good, I have some people there I need to talk to."

"Dad, you are not settling old Sabaac debts, you're almost fucking seventy years old."

"That's good."

"Why's that?"

"Interest."

"Wow," Jason said, shaking his head. The ship came out of hyperspace, floating towards the station. More pilot speak came from the speaker. "This is the Disunion, piloted by Shadowfire, we have something to buy, and we brought hard currency." They always liked hard currency. There was some more pilot speak as the ship came down onto the shielded platform.

Both of them stepped out of the ship wearing their newly stolen imperial uniforms. They carried themselves well and took a few steps to greet the young man in the wheelchair.

Dyne Typhus was barely nineteen years old, but he was plagued by a crippling disease that confined him to the wheelchair. He had an amazing business mind, and was able to run his uncle's market station.

"Jason! Coran! It's nice to see you here again. You two almost had me fooled for a second there."

"Remember Dyne, we both trained at the imperial academy," Jason said.

"As most do, but you guys were commissioned units, right? You guys weren't officers, but look at you now."

"I run a business and Jason here is…whatever the hell he feels like, we both get our share of composure training," Coran said, chuckling.

"Yes, well, the shuttle is right over there, you guys brought cash, right?"

"Of course," Jason said, "its right in the cargo hold. I'll open it up, and you guys can get it out and lock my ship up right? We'll be leaving it here."

"Alright, and when you want to sell that piece of shit, just let me know, alright?" Jason laughed as he walked over to the fingerprint scanner. He placed the correct order of his fingers on the scanner and watched that entire area of hull come down to reveal the platform that held several cases of Imperial Credits. Jason and Coran then proceeded to the ship. There were some people dressed as stormtroopers already. Dyne was a good man.

"I've never flown an imperial shuttle before, so you get to fly, dad. That's why you got the pilot's uniform."

"Alright, well, let's head for Corellia," Coran said as he launched the ship and sped far from the station. He began typing in the coordinates. When done, he pulled a lever and the ship accelerated into hyperspace.

* * *

Chapter 3: Jacella Black and the Orange Gangster

"Alright, just give me my money and take the armor. Fuckin-A, you guys are stingy," Jacella said to the clerk, clearly annoyed. She then removed her helmet to reveal long auburn hair and a small, angular face defined by various wrinkles around the eyes and mouth. She began to take off the pieces of composite material armor: the gloves, chest plate, back plate, bracers (wrists and lower arms), pauldrons (shoulder and upper arm), and gloves. She set all this on the table and took the paper currency from the clerk.

She walked outside to the foggy Corellian night. The lampposts provided enough light for the street and sidewalks and vague glimpses into the alleys. Jacella walked alone down the sidewalk, feeling vulnerable because of the loss of her armaments. Her lone footsteps echoed among the small noises from buildings and the occasional speeder driving by.

Among the shadows of the street, there stood a man in a dark trench coat with an orange patch over his left eye. The man looked to be in his early twenties. He had medium brown hair and wore heavy mascara on his right eye. His toothless grin was short, but creepy. In his hand, he held a cane to the ground. Jacella merely gave him a passing glance.

He began to walk over with overly confident strides, and stood in her path, making her stop. She stared at him in fear for a moment, until he spoke in a deep, nasally voice.

"My name is Alendre Xander. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Dumbfounded, Jacella responded, "Jacella Black. Are you with us or with them?"

"Meaning the resistance or the blockade? Neither, I am merely a catalyst." Jacella looked at him with a puzzled look. "I have a team of three men who act like the either the blockade or resistance, and make an attack on the other side. I hate the waiting in this, I really do."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"I have seen you fight, and kill. I know your reputation as a bounty hunter. We could use someone with that experience."

"Why don't you use your powers to help the resistance?"

"I would get the same thing if I had told this to an imperial citizen."

"Yes, but our side is right?"

"How do you know? The empire views itself as a normal society, and you people as terrorists."

"They are corrupt."

"Every government is corrupt."

"I hear they are run by an evil man."

"Evil in whose eyes? You have to see from a point of view, darling."

"Don't call my darling."

"Why not?"

"I'm married with a kid that could probably kill you within a second right now."

"But will he?"

"If he found out you were flirting with me?"

"Who is flirting? I called you something with which you were uncomfortable. If I did that to everyone who called me 'buddy,' I would have many enemies right now. Anyway, back to the more important matter, would you like to join us?"

"Why?"

"You would be helping the citizens of Corellia into getting rid of this blockade."

"Oh really now, and how is that?"

"You would be getting the Corellian Blockade and the People's Resistance into a full combat battle. The blockade will surely crush the resistance, and the blockade could be lifted."

"I see. How would that help my situation at all? The members of the Resistance would be arrested."

"You would not be arrested."

"What about my friends in the Resistance?"

"They would be sentenced to death."

"So what is the point of speeding this up??"

"Let us talk about this somewhere else, would you like to come to my hideout?"

"Alright, where is it?"

"It is just outside of Kor Vella," Alendre said as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a device. "Let's take my speeder." He pushed the button on the device and across the street; some lights appeared in the alleyway. The lights lit up a V-35 speeder.

"Alright then," Jacella said, "Let's go." She followed him into the speeder, taking note of the luxury inside.

"You wanted to know the point of speeding up this war?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you'll all be killed anyway. You have the choice of either living or dying."

"I am not going to help kill my friends though."

"Joining the empire would help kill your friends. Joining us, and perhaps getting more people in would save lives."

"I guess…"

"You guess what? You guess you'll join."

"Sure, I'll join."

"Great, we need to get you a uniform."

**A/U: Alright guys, this is the way it will go, I'll post 3 chapters each time I post something. I don't have a set update time, I'll just update it when I update it. Feel free to review and even express your love for the characters. These are characters that I have been working over in my mind for a few years now, and many of them are new characters. You'll be able to tell the ones that are more worked over, they'll be aged.**

_Next Update Preview: A landing on Corellia, the Sundry Group is formed, but the Imperials aren't necessarilly going to let them through. The large battle is imminent. Nar Shadda all over again._


	2. Chapter 4: Corellia

"Alright, if we're going to find your mother, we need to find out where she is," Coran said, glancing out at the white lines that reminded him they were still in hyperspace. Coran was obviously anxious, since he has not seen Jacella since Jason was born. He still remembers her as the young beauty.

"We'll try her comm. channel when we arrive over Corellia," Jason replied, taking Coran out of the nostalgic moments. Jason, however, had visited Jacella whenever he was on Corellia. She always had some stuff that she had looted to give him.

"Jason, again, you don't think enough. The blockade will pick up our transmission."

"Damnit. Alright, when we get planet side, we'll buy a comlink, get to her frequency, and try to contact her."

"Well, I can't think of anything else besides that."

"Alright, then that's our plan."

"No, it isn't."

"What the fuck else is wrong with it then? You just said it was fine!"

"It would look bad for two imperial officers to just buy a comlink."

"Then you make the plan, since you're the fucking genius here."

"I'm just the pilot," Coran said with a sheepish grin.

"Now I know why so many people hate their dads."

"I do have a suggestion Jason."

"And what's that?"

"Steal one off of a citizen." Jason looked at him, puzzled. "If we steal one off of a citizen, it's like military requisitioning."

"Oh. That's a pretty good plan, just figure that out?"

"No, that was part of the plan from the start."

"Let's see you get smug in combat. You are the one that I have to pull by the shirt collar when you are being shot at."

"But that's the only thing you are, Jason, a soldier."

"And that's the only thing you're not."

"In my younger days, you should have seen me."

"Yeah, I heard about your younger days."

"What have you heard?"

"That girl before mom? The dark Jedi girl?"

"Yes, her, I remember. She was not really a dark Jedi as much as she was a seductress."

"I still can't believe she thought you were a Jedi Knight."

"Me neither," Coran said as a light on the console began to flash. "We're coming out of hyperspace; the moment of truth is upon us," Coran said as he sat attentively at the controls. Jason sat up straight in his chair. He saw the rare image of two star destroyers in front of him, both facing the planet. Coran looked at Jason, then back at the console, silently sighing relief. Coran didn't want Jason to know that he actually was a Jedi.

Both of them were sweating bullets as they looked at the two star destroyers. The comm. system light blinked on, and Coran pressed the button. An Imperial officer's voice came through, "Shuttle, send us your codes and tell us your business here."

Jason pressed the buttons on the keypad and said, "This is shuttle Cruis, we are here on classified business."

"I have clearance, tell me what the business is."

"I have a squad of dark troopers, and we are apprehending a criminal by the name of Jacella Black."

"Do you need assistance?"

"We do not need any more back up, but," Jason had an idea, "if you could lock onto her frequency and send it to our GPS, we could find her easily."

"We can do that."

"Thank you sir. We will send the frequency now."

"How did you acquire such a frequency?"

Jason's heart sank, he needed a story quick, "When we tried to apprehend her before, she had got into our comm. systems, and sent us messages. We found her frequency, and sent it to the databanks." Coran looked at Jason, impressed. Jason was sweating like a stuck pig.

"We have locked onto her signal. We are sending it to you now."

"Thank you sir," Coran closed down the transmission. Jason sat down, breathing heavily.

"Well, we weaseled our way out of that one," Coran said, breaking the silence."

"We need to do this quick though."

Coran guided the shuttle down onto the provided landing pad in Kor Vella. They all got out and Coran gave them a quick lesson on Imperial ground formations and other manners of a dark trooper. "Dad," Jason said, "you go back into the ship, I can do this myself."

"You've had less exposure to the Imperial way as I have, let me go."

"Dad, I need to do this on my own."

"Alright, I'll stay," Coran said as he walked back onto the ship.

Jason took the GPSR off his belt and looked at it; she was just outside of the city. It would be very easy. "Let's move out troops! Follow me, alternate position two-row column formation.

Jason led the troops out of the base and into the city. It was a quiet day, or, it seemed quiet for the people that hid in their houses. They quickly left the city and out onto the plains, where a number of rebels were surrounding them.

"So, a few Imperials out for a walk, eh?" The supposed leader said.

"I say we leave them naked to run through the city," one rebel said, poking his rifle at Jason.

"You really don't want to do that," Jason said.

"And why not?"

"We aren't with the empire." All the rebels laughed. "Seriously, we are with you guys." They laughed harder.

"You're funny, but we're deadly criminals."

"So am I."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, have you ever heard of the Black family?"

"Yeah the dad is a crime boss, he holds an Imperial death sentence, the mom is a bounty hunter and she's wanted dead o' alive, and the son is a shit-for-brains gangster with half a mind to shoot a pistol at any living thing."

Jason started to laugh. They both walked in for a hug. "Where the fuck have you been Martin?" All the troops stood down, puzzled.

"Leading this whole Corellian revolution."

"This was your master plot?"

"And your mum's," Martin said in a heavy British accent.

"Speaking of which, we were just on the way to get her."

"But who are these ass-faces?"

"Typhus' men."

"Still alive is he?"

"Yep."

"We'll leave you alone then, wouldn't want to cause a fuss. I'll send the message out to my men."

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

On the balcony of a Kor Vella hotel, the Commander of the Blockade forces stood with some macro binoculars, watching the entire exchange between the supposed Imperial and the rebel leader.

"I think the team is not what we think."

"Sir?" A lower ranked officer queried.

"I am ordering the entire Imperial Blockade force to attack those forces, send a message out to the ships; we cannot risk alerting the ground forces."

"Yessir," the lesser ranked officer said, walking off.


End file.
